Nothing
by invisable sarah
Summary: Am I better of dead? Am I better off a quitter?  - a song fic from nothing by the script is alot better then the summary. please read!


Nothing; one shot

Draco POV:

Disclaimer: I am not JKR

* * *

><p>I took anther shot of whisky, and downed it just as quick. I looked around the small bar. From its muddy brown walls, and an island that had plenty of alcoholic beverages behind it, and to the very few people in the room. I could honestly tell you that I knew no one, but my friends at my small, poorly made, circular table. I looked at the few people that were there, and to me it looked like no one wanted to be seen. They probably were all drunks waiting for it to get late enough so they can sneak back home to there wives. Only to be woken up again by a shrill alarm telling them to go to their job that was leading them no where. Then come back to their wives hug them, and tell them they love them.<p>

I was trying to do my best to hold back my tears at that point. Knowing that ill never be able to get to that point in my life, because I screwed it up with the one girl that matters the most. I cheated on her, with some useless whore. I forgot to tell her how much she means to me, and now I don't get that chance any more. I don't know why I did it. I was drunk, I know it's a pathetic excuse, but its all I have.

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? Because im not, better off without her.

"Your better off with out her," Theo said to me.

I snapped my head toward the voice. "Your right I am better with out her, free to play with any girl I want," I lied convincingly, then I smiled and took another shot.

It burned my throat going down, making me slightly more numb then before.

Blaise must have realized that Theo wasn't totally convincing because he said "a few more drinks, will help you to forget her."

I nodded, and downed the drink Greg pushed toward me. About an hour later we were still at the bar, and I've consumed about thirty drinks, or was it... well it didn't really matter, who cares.

We were all taking turns saying mean things about Hermione, trying to make me feel better. For some reason it wasn't really working. Most of the thing they said she was so far was a lie, and it made me feel worse. Hermione wouldn't do this, she especially wouldn't do this to make herself feel better.

"Do you remember how she used to fallow Scarhead around like a puppy," Theo said. Every one burst out laughing, but me. I thought about, and she didn't really fallow them about. They usually fallowed her about.

"Do you remember how ugly her big teth were," Greg said. They again started to laugh. I thought about, and honestly they weren't that big.

"Don't forget she's a mudblood," said Blaise.

I don't know what it was, but something snapped inside me. I jumped him, and slammed him into the dirty floor of the bar.

Blood started to flow from some where. I heard yelling from the bartender. I had arms around me trying to pull me off of Blaise, but I wouldn't budge.

I lent my mouth really close to him ear, and said "she is one hundred time better then you, and any girl you've ever screwed put together. by the way she may be a muggle born, but if you forgot they won the war. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here right now. If I were you I would kiss the ground she walked on. Im about to go do that myself," I said very low making sure only he herd it.

"Oh, and if you ever call her a mudblood again, I will find you, and I will kill you," I said in a dangerous voice.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" I yelled for the thirteenth time.<p>

"Hermione!" I yelled again.

I started to walk the last couple blocks to her house. I got about two blocks away, when I again yelled her name.

Theo yelled my name coming closer to me. I turned around, and walked back towards him. I stumbled, and ended up Bumping into Theo.

"Man, what the hell got into got into you," he said to me.

"I need to find her. I need to apologize. I need her do you understand?" I asked him.

He looked at me with the strangest expression. "Your crazy," he said.

I stepped away from him, and slowly made my way to her house.

I pulled out my cell phone, that she insisted I had to have. I dialed in her number. I memorized it by heart knowing their was going to be no one else.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" the beautiful voice said.

"Hermione, im still in love with you. Please Hermione!" I slurred.

I listened, but all I herd was nothing. Nothing, she said nothing.

If I go their, and she see how much im hurting, she will for sure take me back! I started toward her house one more time.

"Hermione!" I yelled again.

I tried walking a little faster, and ended up stumbling into a fence. I fell over, and it hurt like hell trying to get back up. I gritted my teeth, and pulled myself back up. Remembering that every step takes me closer to her.

I walked in an un-strait line for about two blocks. When I finally got to her apartment.

"Hermione!" I yelled.

I saw a light go on im her apartment. I got a flash of hope. I quickly went into the main entrance, that lead to a stair case, and a hallway. The room was a ocean blue, and the carpet was a very dirty pale green. I stepped onto a old faded red rug that said welcome home.

I didn't think she was coming out, but when I was about to leave she stepped out I let out a sigh of relief. She walked down a the steps, and stood in front of me.

"Hermione, I love you. Im so sorry!" I begged her.

She didn't say any thing, but tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her hands started to shake.

I reached out to hug her to tell her it will all be ok, but I couldn't touch her. When it looked liked I touched her she disappeared. I blinked a few times, and when no one was there, I fell to the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest, and tilted my head to the heavens, and started to cry. Now knowing I've got nothing.

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?

* * *

><p>AN ok so how was it? i really loved this song, nad as soon as i heard it i knew i was going to write a fan fic about it! Im giving you this for a Halloween treat. Please Review!

Nothing by the script

Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with herAs they take me to my local down the street<br>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

They say a few drinks will help you to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can see where this is gonna end  
>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<p>

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around<p>

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though their slurred<br>Dialed her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<p>

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
>I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses<br>Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
>If she sees how much I'm hurting<br>She'll take me back for sure

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around<p>

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though their slurred<br>Dialed her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<p>

She said nothing  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh sometimes love is intoxicating  
>Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking<br>When you realize there's no one waiting  
>Am I better off dead<br>Am I better off a quitter  
>They say I'm better off now<br>Than I ever was with her

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around<p>

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though their slurred<br>Dialed her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<p>

She said nothing  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
>Oh I got nothing<br>I got nothing  
>I got nothing<p> 


End file.
